


Damn, I love you so much

by 4ssassin4hire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: A wet noiz basically, Domestic, Fluff, Ish?? - Freeform, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ssassin4hire/pseuds/4ssassin4hire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has no idea how to show his love for his blue bird. 'I have everything I need right here', he would always say, but how could he show it? How could he show his love in a way that would just as grand as Aoba?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, I love you so much

Ever since Aoba had decided to share his life with Noiz, all that was on Noiz’s mind was various ways to make Aoba happy. although Aoba had told him countless times that he was already more than happy to see Noiz picking himself up and and starting to live a real life, Noiz couldn’t help but think that there must be something else, something more that he could do to impress Aoba. He knew Aoba meant the world to him. And the world deserved, well, the world.

 

He gave Aoba  a lot of presents, which often ended up in a few rounds of preaching by his older boyfriend about how he shouldn’t waste his money on unnecessary stuff. But to Noiz, they weren’t unnecessary at all. Every time he wanted to voice a retort, Aoba would always shoot him a glar, effectively shutting him up and he could do nothing but nod, admitting defeat.

 

These various failed attempts made Noiz wonder. If physical items wouldn’t work, them he probably needed another strategy. - a strategy that wasn’t physical.

 

“Aoba, what are you doing?” Noiz asked, leaving the Seragaki bathroom, rubbing his wet hair with a towel as he strolled towards Aoba, who had his coil screen up. 

“Hm? Nothing much, reading up on some ALLmate things, thought about upgrading some of Rens systems,” Aoba said without looking at him. But soon, he turned around upon feeling droplets of water upon his naked back. “Oi, Noiz! Dry your self off first before you come over here!”

Aoba’s annoyed glare along with a rough push urged Noiz to leave the bed as he walked back into the bathroom to dry his hair. 

A few minutes later, he came back into the room, towel-less and his hair completely dry.

“Good boy”, Aoba turned from laying face down on the bed and ruffled the blondes hair with a gleeful smile on his face the moment Noiz buried his face in his chest.

Even though Aoba was the older one in the relationship, he couldn’t help but feel strange with the way he ruffled his hair, and his compliments did nothing but intensify the awkward pool of emotions within him. He wasn’t use to this kind of treatment, but he didn’t dislike it.

Sitting up, he folded his legs, stretching his hands wide at Aoba as the other shot him a curious glare. 

“Come here, liebling.”

“Eh?”

A surprised look replaced his curiosity as Aoba stared, wide-eyed, at his boyfriend.

“What did you just……..call me?” he asked, trying to confirm what he had just heard.

“Come here,” Noiz paused for a second before he continued. “Liebling.”

“W….Wait, I….I don’t know German..Noiz?

“Hmm?” Noiz hummed, he knew that Aoba wouldn’t understand his native tongue, but the perplexed look on his lovers face was something that he truly adored and he loved it. 

“Noiz you know I don’t know what your saying.” he grumbled. Aoba was confused and Noiz watched as Aoba pulled out his coil and opened up the translator app.

“……NOIZ,” Aoba turned and questioned the blonde with his wide eyes. Aoba was embarrassed and Noiz also loved that face. “Why would you..you call me that…I..I..”

Noiz really loved this man. He reached over to the blushing figure and pulled him into a hug. “You know, I understand now”

“Hm, what…what do you mean?” Aoba was still tucked into Noiz’s chest, face turned to the side, looking up at the blondes beautiful features.

I know what you mean when you say that you have everything you need”

Noiz had everything he wanted right in his arms, he could feel Aoba’s warmth, Aoba’s soft features, and he could feel Aoba’s heart. It was beating so strong, so full of love and if all the love that Noiz could feel from Aoba was when he was with him, then maybe, he doesn’t need to be buying Aoba all those expensive things. He could both see and feel how Aoba felt right now, in this moment, and it was nothing like when he was giving him those things…

“I love you Aoba”

**Author's Note:**

> Well....here's words. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!! Please comment any improvements!!!


End file.
